the_new_totaldrama_tdrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lions and Tigers and José... Oh My!
Episode Script DO NO TALK OR YOU WILL BE KICKED * : Last time on Total Drama Island! * : We went Skydiving! And Gwen didn’t take it very well! * : We also brought Lindsay into the game! * : But the teams tied in the skydiving challenge, so we went bowling! * : Duncan, Noah, and Zeke amazed everyone with their impressive bowling skills! * : Heather also proved that she is terrible at bowling. * : And she would have been voted out if Someone didn’t switch her over to the Killer Kittens! * : So, the Screaming Snakes had to vote off someone else, and it would have been Noah if Ezekiel didn’t tamper with the votes. * : So instead, Beth went home! Who will be eliminated next? * : Find out now! On TOTAL! * : DRAMA! * : ISLAND! YOU MAY NOW TALK * : *Conf* Now that Heather’s on my team, I have to lure her into an alliance. She, Duncan, Noah, Scott, and I will make a perfect alliance! Plus she’s kinda ho- I mean… she’s okay, I guess. * : So, Heather… You want this bed? 9:00 Mr.Duncan007 * : Uhh... Sure Zeke * : *Conf* Oh my gosh! I think I… Have a crush on… ZEKE! How is this possible? He’s homeschooled! 9:00 Scottney + Fang So, who am I? 9:00 RiMiEg007 Scott * : Which one? There are 13! 9:00 Scottney + Fang I'm Scott? 9:00 RiMiEg007 Sure 9:00 Mr.Duncan007 * : Whoa! 9:00 Scottney + Fang * Hey Guys! 9:01 RiMiEg007 * : *knocks on the door* You guys busy! We have to talk! * : Come in Duncan and Scott! *opens the door* 9:01 Mr.Duncan007 * : What do YOU want Duncan? And Scott 9:01 RiMiEg007 * : I say we need to make an alliance with someone from the other team, so that way we can have him throw challenges for the other team, then we’ll have a better odds against them! What do you think! 9:01 Mr.Duncan007 * : *Conf* Oh my god! That’s… Brilliant! How did I not think of that!? 9:01 RiMiEg007 * : Ok, How about… Noah? * : Noah? The sarcastic, lanky, lazy, Noah? * : That’s the one! * : He almost got voted out in the last challenge! What makes you think he’ll get far enough to help us? * : *holds up fake votes* With these! * : Zeke! You are a genius! * : *Conf* An EVIL Genius! 9:02 Mr.Duncan007 * : So, will there be anyone else in this alliance of ours? 9:03 Scottney + Fang * I will. 9:03 RiMiEg007 * : How about Mike? * : Mike? I like our odds with Scott! 9:03 Mr.Duncan007 * : Me too! 9:03 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* Huh, Guess they don’t know about Mal! 9:03 Scottney + Fang (Scottney) 9:03 RiMiEg007 * : *on the loudspeaker* ATTENTION CAMPERS! MEET ME OUTSIDE THE CABINS, PRONTO! DO NOT TALK * : Ok Punching Bags! It’s time for today’s night challenge! * : A night challenge? Count me out! * : Not so fast Duncan! 9:04 Mr.Duncan007 * : *stops Duncan* Not so fast, estúpido pinchazo! * : José!? * : *Conf* Why is José here!? 9:04 RiMiEg007 * : I thought I would surprise you, Al! José is now in the game! 9:04 Mr.Duncan007 * That’s right, Al! * : *Conf*¿Por Chris? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿Por qué traer ese pendejo de mierda aquí! Esto es un ultraje! 9:05 RiMiEg007 * : Luckily for Al, José will be on the opposing team! The Screaming Snakes get him since they are down some players! 9:05 Mr.Duncan007 * : *walks over to the Screaming Snakes* Hola Teammates! * *glares at José* 9:05 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* I think Alejandro is gonna blow a fuse! 9:05 Scottney + Fang * Get away José! 9:06 Mr.Duncan007 * : What's wrong Chubby One? 9:06 Scottney + Fang * You're evil and don't call me that! 9:07 RiMiEg007 * : Also, José has immunity! *throws an immunity idol at José* 9:07 Scottney + Fang * Alejandro's brother is on our team? *hugs him* 9:07 Mr.Duncan007 * : Hello there 9:08 Scottney + Fang * *to Alejandro* Who does he think he is? 9:08 Mr.Duncan007 * : Oh yay! Another slippery eel! As if Alejandro wasnt enough! 9:09 Scottney + Fang * Shut Up! 9:09 Mr.Duncan007 * : He thinks he is God! I hope to prove him wrong! 9:09 RiMiEg007 * : Why are you so defensive Gwen? 9:11 Mr.Duncan007 * : *Conf* I know Al is less than thrilled that I'm here. But I need the dinero! 9:11 Scottney + Fang * José should go home~ 9:11 RiMiEg007 * : He has immunity! Remember? 9:11 Scottney + Fang * No! You should Zoey! 9:11 RiMiEg007 DO NOT TALK * : Ok Campers, now that Alejandro’s favorite person in the world is here, lets start our challenge! * : As you know, it’s a night challenge! All you have to do is hike 1 lap around the island! * : First team to do walk 1 lap around the island wins! The losing team will send someone home! * : So… Are you ready campers? * : Not really, No! 9:13 Scottney + Fang * : Well you should be. 9:13 RiMiEg007 * : LETS WIN THIS THING! * *Conf* I am FULL of rage no that José is here! So we better win so he can eventually get voted out! Then I wont have to see that endiabladamente guapo face again! * : Yeah! Let’s do this! * *switches to * * Oh! Do we have to? * *switches to * * You don’t have to old man, because SVETLANA can! Mr.Duncan007 has left the chat. 9:13 RiMiEg007 * *switches to * * You don’t have to old man, because SVETLANA can! * : *Conf* Ok, Mike is really freaking me out with those personalities! * : *switches to * * * *pretends to be Mike* Ugh, stupid personalities! 9:14 Scottney + Fang * *throws huge rock on mike) Sorry 9:14 RiMiEg007 * : And remember! This is a HIKE! So you have to walk! * : Any questions? * : Can we fast walk? 9:14 Scottney + Fang * I'm running 9:15 RiMiEg007 * : You can Scott... but that will disqualify your whole team! * : You wanna risk that? 9:15 Scottney + Fang * No 9:15 RiMiEg007 * : Good * : And Zeke, you may fast walk, but I would save your energy if I were you! * : Why do we want to save our energy? * : Ok, enough chatter! ON YOUR MARKS! * : GET SET! * : GO! * : *starts walking* 9:16 Scottney + Fang * *makes zeke blead and walks* Mr.Duncan007 has joined the chat. 9:17 RiMiEg007 * : Why would you do that Scott? 9:17 Scottney + Fang * Because your homeschooler and they stink! 9:18 Mr.Duncan007 * : You should treat your teammates with respect! Welcome to the Total Drama: The Roleplay Wiki chat 9:19 Scottney + Fang * Shut It José 9:20 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* What is they're deal? 9:20 Mr.Duncan007 * : *Conf* I like it when they play hard to get! 9:20 Scottney + Fang * I know what we can do! We can turn Chef into a chicken. 9:21 RiMiEg007 * : *pretending to be Mike* Great Idea and all, but that's not the challenge! 9:21 Scottney + Fang * Who cares? 9:21 RiMiEg007 * : Yeah Scott, Mike's right! Let's just win the stupid challenge so we can go back to sleep * : You will not be winning, hermano! I will lead my team to victory! * : Shut Up José! * : As you wish! *walks away* 9:24 Scottney + Fang * I don't care about José, All I care about is if Fang comes. 9:24 RiMiEg007 * : *taps Scott on the shoulder* RAWR! 9:25 Scottney + Fang * FANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 9:25 RiMiEg007 * : *stops Fang* Hello! Who's the cutest little shark? Yes you are! * : *falls asleep* * : You may thank me later Scott * : *Conf* Ok then, that was weird 9:26 Scottney + Fang * *swings on a vine* *screams loudly* LAAALALALLALALALALA! 9:27 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* My uncle Julio was a hypnotist 9:27 Scottney + Fang * Great Izzy! You just woke up the Shark! 9:27 RiMiEg007 * : That Izzy chica is loco, yes? * : You have no idea * I'm not Izzy! I'm Esplisivo! 9:28 RiMiEg007 * : I'm so confused * : You'll get used to it after a while 9:29 Scottney + Fang * *wakes up Fang* 9:29 RiMiEg007 * : Huh? RAWR!!! 9:29 Scottney + Fang * AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 9:30 RiMiEg007 * : *snaps his fingers, and Scott becomes brave* 9:30 Scottney + Fang * YOU WILL PAY IZZY! 9:30 RiMiEg007 * : Punch the shark in the nose! 9:30 Scottney + Fang * YOUR TRICKS DON'T WORK JOSE! 9:30 RiMiEg007 * : Just punch the shark already! * : *punches Fang* 9:31 Scottney + Fang * *conf* Jose is a fool! Alejandro is way better! Plus, Jose isn't on my team! 9:32 RiMiEg007 * : *to Scott* Can you help me get rid of José? 9:32 Scottney + Fang * Sure 9:32 RiMiEg007 * : Good, lets steal his immunity idol! 9:33 Scottney + Fang * OK! *steals Jose immunity* 9:33 RiMiEg007 * : Huh, *slaps Scott's hand* Not so fast! 9:34 Scottney + Fang * I'll take that! *takes Jose immunity* 9:34 RiMiEg007 * : *slaps Gwen's hand* No you won't Chica! * : *puts Immunity Idol in his shirt* 9:34 Scottney + Fang * Yes I will 9:35 RiMiEg007 * : Try Me! * : Shouldnt you go back to your team chica? BoysCanLikeItToo has joined the chat. 9:35 Scottney + Fang * Alejandro! Can you takes his immunity away? 9:35 BoysCanLikeItToo (sorry for being a late asshole) 9:36 RiMiEg007 * : Wish I could, but he's better than me at everything! I'll be as successful as you! (it's ok Boys) * : *overhears* * : *Conf* So... Alejandro is forming an alliance against me! 2 can play at that game! BoysCanLikeItToo * : Man, whats happening? 9:37 Scottney + Fang * Jose is evil 9:37 RiMiEg007 * : I'm better than Al! * : *glares at José * Grrr 9:39 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Jose isnt as hot as Al, therefore, i side with al. 9:39 RiMiEg007 * : *pretending to be Mike* Hey Zoey, we're just hiking around the island! First team to complete a lap wins! And José is apart of the Snakes team! 9:39 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Althought, there is someone else I have a much bigger crush on *looks at scott sweetly* * : Ooh, i see. 9:40 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* There's something wrong about that Mike! I'll have to look into him! * : Hey guys, I think we're nearing the end! 9:40 Scottney + Fang * *goes after Jose* 9:41 RiMiEg007 * : *stops Fang* You sharks never learn! *punches Fang in the nose* 9:42 Scottney + Fang * Chris! Jose punched your shark, Fang. 9:42 RiMiEg007 * : No! Al did! * : No I didn't! 9:42 Scottney + Fang * Don't lie, I saw you. 9:43 RiMiEg007 * : I have no clue what she's talking about! 9:43 The Villainous Vulture HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA 9:43 Scottney + Fang * But I do, so does zoey and mike, 9:44 RiMiEg007 * : *pretending to be Mike* Huh? I know what? 9:44 Scottney + Fang * Didn't you see that Jose punched Chris's loved animal? * He did what? 9:45 RiMiEg007 * : *pretending to be Mike* Honestly, I wasn't looking! 9:45 Scottney + Fang * *to dawn* He punched an animal. Which hurts the envirnment. 9:46 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *Pulls out a camera* I have it on camera. * : I film all the episodes for my personal enjoyment. 9:46 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* I did see it! But José is evil. So I want to wait to get him eliminated! The game's more fun with a little competition! * : Well, Sorry for trying to save Scott from a shark! Next time, i'll let Fang eat him! * and * : *crosses the finish line* * : Yeah, we made it! 9:48 Scottney + Fang * Well Alejandro will tell Fang to eat you! 9:48 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *crosses the finish line* Coolboy87 has left the chat. 9:48 Scottney + Fang * *crosses finish line* 9:48 RiMiEg007 * : *crosses the finish line* * : *crosses the finish line* * : Okay, challenge is over! * : Looks like Duncan and Ezekiel got here first! * : Yeah! Victory Again! * : BUT... * : Uh oh! * : I said all the first TEAM! And all of the Screaming Snakes got here first! * : So the Snakes finally Win! * : Yes! Good job team! * : Killer Kitten go to the elimination ceremony! Also, Duncan and Zeke have immunity for crossing the line first! SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY * : Ok Kittens, time to vote someone off! * : Duncan and Zeke have immunity! So not votes toward them! * : So... cast your votes! * : The following contestants are safe! * : Alejandro! * : Duncan! * : Zeke! * : Geoff! * : Scott! * : Gwen! 9:56 BoysCanLikeItToo (what team is zoey on?) 9:57 RiMiEg007 (Kittens) * : Zoey! 9:57 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Phew! 9:57 RiMiEg007 * : Mike! * : *pretending to be Mike* Yes! * : Izzy! * : DJ! * : Bridgette! * : Brick and Cameron! You are LOW! * : But the final marshmallow goes to... * : IS... * : Brick! Sorry Cam! Your out! * : Ohh! Why was I eliminated? * : Sorry Cam, Dock of Shame awaits! * : *pretending to be Mike* Bye Cam! 10:00 Scottney + Fang * *throws fire in the water* 10:01 RiMiEg007 * : Well, that was interesting Lindsey! 10:01 Scottney + Fang * *throws fire on the boat* 10:01 RiMiEg007 * : That's all for today! Join us next time! On TOTAL! * : DRAMA! * : ISLAND! THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED